


joy in this poison

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Internal Conflict, Mild Sexual Content, OTW Trope Bingo, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s getting worse. It’s getting worse, and Dana knows this, but she can’t help but keep on crawling back to Charlotte.

Written for Challenge #514 - "venom" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for my "power dynamics" square at OTW chat trope bingo. My card is [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/2135.html).

It’s getting worse. It’s getting worse, and Dana _knows_ this, but she can’t help but keep on crawling back to Charlotte. She knows that’s what she’s doing, too, and that she’s weak and pathetic for it. Charlotte makes sure she does.

So Becky and Natalya might have been right about Charlotte after all, but that was months and months ago now and it’s too late for Dana to turn back. The fact that Charlotte’s the champion again just makes walking away all the more difficult: Dana wants to be a winner, too.

There’s also the case of what _else_ Dana wants.

She wants what she’s getting right now: Charlotte’s teeth sinking into her thigh as two fingers pump into Dana, rough and quick. Charlotte might take advantage of her here, but Dana _lets_ her, and she can’t help but moan, loud and high and full, letting her head sink back into the pillows some more.

That doesn’t impress Charlotte one bit.

“Uh-uh. You _know_ I told you not to come,” she says. The words are deadly, venom straight to Dana’s veins, even hotter heat pulsing between her thighs.

Dana swallows and tries to hold onto it. She _knows_. She does.

It’ll be a long wait, but what she gets in the end (what Charlotte’s willing to give her) will make it worth it.

(She thinks so. For now, in this moment, this hotel room, she knows it will. But looking at the bigger picture, she isn’t always so sure anymore.)


End file.
